


A rare thing

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Chaos Rising Spoilers, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Oops, this was meant to be a double drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Ziara enjoys Thrawn's company before her final exams at the Academy.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Ziara | Ar'alani
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	A rare thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts).



> I hope you like it Rev, and don't mind that I stole your idea because it got stuck in my head and quite rudely made me feel feelings.

“Mmhmm,” Ziara murmured absentmindedly in answer to the question from her lap, frowning at the military history text on her questis. 

“You’re not listening, are you.” 

Thrawn’s voice was tinged with amusement, and Ziara put her questis aside with a twinge of guilt. She  _ had  _ been listening, but something he’d said had tickled a memory in the back of her mind and she’d sort of… forgotten to put the text down again afterwards. 

“Sorry,” she said, resuming stroking her fingers through Thrawn’s short, almost silky hair. “Nervous about the exit exam tomorrow.” 

Thrawn hummed, closing his eyes and re-settling his head slightly, but he didn’t offer any empty platitudes or reassurance. One of the things Ziara liked about him. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a time, the unspoken knowledge hanging quietly but heavily in the air that once Ziara graduated from Taharim, this aspect of their friendship, at least; this casual intimacy, would be lost. She couldn’t quite work out whether Thrawn was bothered by that or not. He certainly enjoyed her company, and as far as she could tell, the younger cadet didn’t really…  _ have  _ any other friends at the Academy, aside from her. He had a brother he was close to, though of course Ziara had never met him; but that was all. Other cadets and senior cadets seemed to think he was either an idiot— which he wasn’t— or playing some deep, political game— which he  _ definitely  _ wasn’t. 

What the others couldn’t see was that that while Thrawn was extremely intelligent, he was also just… refreshingly uncomplicated. Ziara was going to miss him for that more than anything else. He didn’t always make  _ sense,  _ but he didn’t play mind games or political games or any kind of games, and to Ziara, that was worth a hell of a lot. 

The truth was, she trusted Thrawn. Even when she didn’t understand him. She trusted him enough to let her guard down around him without worrying that knowledge of her weaknesses and even fears would ever be used against her. 

A rare thing, for Ruling Family blood members. 

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Thrawn’s mouth and tightened her fingers in his hair, enjoying the soft, contented huff of breath she pulled from his lips. 

“Come to bed?” she asked, half an invitation and half a statement. 

Thrawn smiled up at her, his expression open. Honest. “Yes.” 


End file.
